


It's Nice to Meet You

by BlkEyedAngel94



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Slight Canon Divergence, What-if Scenario, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlkEyedAngel94/pseuds/BlkEyedAngel94
Summary: Natsume meets Hakozaki-san.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	It's Nice to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I take no credit in the dialog when Natsume and Natori are at the Hakozaki mansion. I used, word for word, the official translation of the manga for the dialog, chapters 72-73. It starts at "'Oh, there’s someone in front of your building,' Natsume remarks as he and Natori approach Natori’s condo.'"

_Huff Huff Huff_

“AAHH!” _Thud_

“Are you okay, child?” says the man who was casually walking when something – someone - bumped into his leg.

“U-um,” stutters the child. Said child looks back and jolts.

“NATSUUUMEEEE!” screams a one eyed, large, furry youkai.

The man looks up and narrows his eyes. “Hm.

“Stand back, child. Let me handle this.” The man gently pushes Natsume behind him. He then whips out a paper talisman and sends it flying towards the youkai.

The youkai yells in agony before vanishing in a flash of white light.

“Child?” The man turns around to ask if the child is okay.

Slowly lowering his arms from his face, Natsume stares at the man and glances towards the spot where the youkai vanished.

“What did you do?” Natsume asks shocked.

“I exorcised it. It was chasing you, was it not?”

Natsume nodded slowly, still in shock. Then, realization hits him and he jumps and asks, “Wait! You can see them too?” But shies away and eyes the ground, looking reprimanded.

“The youkai? Yes, I can see them,” the man replies gently.

“It’s not just my imagination?” Natsume asks quietly.

“No, child. Youkai are real.”

Natsume hasn’t looked up from the ground, so the man kneels down and asks, “Where are your parents?”

Natsume tenses and glances to the right. “Um, I-I don’t have any,” he whispers. “I’m at a foster care shelter right now until they can contact my relatives,” he continues quietly.

“I see. Well then, how about I take you back to the orphanage, hmm?”

Natsume is still tense, but nods in agreement.

“Master, where are you going?”

Natsume yelps in shock and slight fear at the light blue and golden dragons that have appeared.

The man looks to the light blue dragon and says, “Soryuu. I am taking this child back to civilization. Take care of the house while I am gone.”

The two dragon shiki look down at the small child who is hiding behind the man. “Shall one of us accompany you, Master? We saw you exorcise a youkai. You might need our help.”

“If you wish to, you may. But I am fairly capable of taking care of myself,” the man says with a chuckle. “Ah! Introductions should be made, don’t you think, child?” exclaims the man as he turns to Natsume with a smile.

“My name is Hakozaki. I am an exorcist.” The man, now named Hakozaki, introduces himself and starts walking. “This light blue dragon is Soryuu and the golden one is Kanegumo. They are my shiki.” Soryuu and Kanegumo nod in acknowledgement.

Natsume is still wary of the shiki, but mumbles out, “M-My name is Natsume. I’m eight ten.”

Hakozaki chuckles in amusement. “No need to be scared of them. They’re harmless.

“So, what brought you up into the mountains, young Natsume?”

Natsume relaxes a little bit and glances briefly at the dragons. “I was walking back from school when the youkai chased me. I was looking for a shrine and thought one might be up here.”

Hakozaki hums in understanding. “Unfortunately, there isn’t a shrine for another mile or so. But luckily, you ran into me. Literally.” Hakozaki laughs at this.

Natsume makes a face, but immediately stops and bows. “I’m really sorry about that!” Natsume says in a rush.

“Don’t worry about that, child. I’m glad you came by. It’s my job to help those being terrorized by youkai.” Hakozaki smiles down at Natsume, who returns it with a small smile of his own.

After that, they walk in silence until they get to the orphanage.

Before he lets Natsume go towards the door, Hakozaki tells him to come visit.

* * *

Natsume visits a few days later. He’s curious about the man who can also see youkai. He walks around, nervous about making the initial contact. He’s never done this before or met someone like him.

Before Natsume can have second thoughts and bail, Hakozaki opens the front door and says hello. Natsume shyly waves back.

“I’m glad you decided to come visit. How have you been, Natsume-kun?”

“I-I’ve been doing w-well,” stutters Natsume.

“Well, come inside. Let’s talk a bit, hmm?” Hakozaki widens the door and steps aside.

Not entirely sure, Natsume hesitates. Hakozaki smiles welcomingly, so Natsume squares his shoulders and walks in.

Natsume visits Hakozaki often and whenever he can. During these visits, Hakozaki tells him of the different youkai that he has met. He also lets Natsume participate in the little parties he throws with the youkai, but, of course, never sharing the sake. That’s illegal.

It takes awhile for Natsume to loosen up, but every time he needs to head back to the orphanage, he’s reluctant to do so.

Of course, Hakozaki escorts Natsume back. He can’t have a child walk alone without protection from other humans and youkai.

* * *

Hakozaki was heading back from the grocery store when his shiki comes to his side and says, “Master, come this way. It’s the child.”

Hakozaki tilts his head inquisitively and follows his shiki to a small abandoned playground. There, he finds Natsume in the fetal position under a slide. He distinctively hears sniffles.

Kneeling, Hakozaki gently prods Natsume, “Is everything okay, child?”

Natsume startles and looks up with red eyes and a tear stained face. He sniffles, but replies, “I-I’m fine, Hakozaki-san.” His voice quivers.

Hakozaki purses his lips. “Would you like to come to the mansion, Natsume-kun? I was thinking about making fried rice for dinner.”

Natsume doesn’t respond, hesitating, thinking. He finally nods his head in agreement.

Gently taking the child’s hand, Hakozaki helps Natsume up and heads to his house.

They reach the mansion in silence. Hakozaki lets go of Natsume’s hand to unlock the door and to set his groceries inside the kitchen. Natsume stands quietly at the doorway, not looking up.

“Well, don’t be a stranger. Come inside,” Hakozaki says in a teasing voice, hoping to raise the child’s spirit.

Natsume nods in compliance and starts removing his shoes and goes to the kitchen.

“Sit down while I make dinner. It shouldn’t take long.”

Natsume scoots the chair back and sits. His head is still angled downwards.

“Welcome home, Master! Hello, Little Natsume!” The golden dragon enters the kitchen.

“Natsume?” Kanegumo floats down to try to look Natsume in the eyes. Natsume looks away. Undeterred, Kanegumo gently lays his head on Natsume’s lap. Natsume tenses, but relaxes soon after and lays his hands on Kanegumo’s head, finally looking at him with a tiny smile. Victory for Kanegumo!

Hakozaki sets down a plate of fried rice in front of Natsume and takes the seat across from him to eat his share. Natsume quietly says his thanks and starts to eat. They eat in silence and a bit in awkwardness. Hakozaki watches Natsume trying to gauge the best time to ask why he was crying earlier. He never gets to ask while they eat because they finish their plates before he could. He takes their dishes to the sink and comes back to his seat.

Neither say anything for a couple of minutes. Hakozaki fidgets in his seat awkwardly, and Natsume absentmindedly pets Kanegumo.

The first one to break the silence is Soryuu. “Child, why were you crying under a slide?”

Natsume bites his lower lip, but doesn’t respond.

“Is there something bothering you, Natsume-kun? A youkai problem?” Hakozaki asks tentatively.

Natsume shakes his head mutely.

“Please, Natsume-kun. Let us help you. You can trust us.”

Natsume looks down and sees Kanegumo looking up at him. “…Am I a freak?” He asks so quietly Hakozaki almost didn’t hear him.

Hakozaki is appalled. “Of course not! What makes you say that?”

“Th-The other kids said they didn’t want to play with a freak who makes up lies.”

Hakozaki sighs through his nose. Of course. He fully understands the ostracization of those who don’t see what they see.

“Natsume-kun, just because you see youkai doesn’t mean you’re a freak or weird. You just have a different skill than most.

“You can call it a gift or a curse. But it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“But people don’t like it. I know I shouldn’t say anything, but I can’t help it when a youkai scares me and I jump at nothing. Or nothing to them, at least,” Natsume replies quietly.

“My past caretakers said it was creepy or that I shouldn’t make up lies to grab attention. It never goes well. I don’t want this.”

“I’m sorry, child, that you had to go through that. I would love to say it gets easier, but sometimes it doesn’t. But having the sight isn’t all that bad. There are some kind youkai, like Kanegumo and Soryuu, right?”

Natsume looks at the two dragons and nods.

“And, while not in the best of situations, we wouldn’t have met if you couldn’t see youkai. I’m really glad to have met you, Natsume-kun. You bring a bit of joy to this old man’s life.”

Natsume smiles a bit from the small compliment.

“But still, I don’t like having to run away from youkai all the time.”

“Then why don’t I teach you some defensive jutsu,” offers Hakozaki. “That way, you can defend yourself if a youkai decides to be testy.”

Natsume perks up at this. “Would you?”

“Sure. Just sit tight. I’ll be right back.”

“You should get yourself a shiki, Little Natsume,” suggests Kanegumo, still being petted by Natsume.

“That might be a bit difficult. Not many youkai would willingly follow a child,” says Soryuu.

“I’m just trying to help. Don’t be such a party pooper, Soryuu,” retorts Kanegumo.

Hakozaki comes back with some blank paper and talismans. “Here is some talismans that will stun a youkai allowing you to make an escape.”

The rest of that evening turns into an exorcist lesson about the different uses of talismans.

* * *

“Hello, Natsume-kun, is something the matter?”

Natsume is visiting Hakozaki, but he doesn’t enter the house. He looks at him solemnly.

“I’m leaving,” he says sadly.

“Leaving? To where?” ask Hakozaki.

“The orphanage caretakers have contacted distant relatives. I’ll be staying with them now.”

“Oh, I see. That’s… That’s good then, right? You’ll get to be with family.” It’s a weak excuse, and they both know it.

In a bout of courage, Natsume runs up and hugs Hakozaki around the waist.

“I’ll miss you,” Natsume says into Hakozaki’s stomach.

Hakozaki crouches down and returns Natsume’s hug. “I’ll miss you, too.”

“Little Natsume is leaving?” Kanegumo and Soryuu show up.

Natsume smiles at them sadly and nods.

“Nooo! I’m gonna miss you!” Kanegumo winds around Natsume and nuzzles him like a cat.

Natsume lets out a small laugh and hugs the golden dragon. “I’ll miss you too, Kanegumo. And you too, Soryuu.”

Soryuu lowers himself to Natsume’s height and lightly presses his forehead to Natsume’s. “Take care, Child.”

* * *

“Oh, there’s someone in front of your building,” Natsume remarks as he and Natori approach Natori’s condo.

A man with brown hair, thick eyebrows, and a mole above his left eyebrow is standing in front of the building. “Natori! Oh, good. I want you to come with me.”

“Why did you come to my house, Aimiya?” Natori asks suspiciously.

“It’s urgent! It’s about the Hakozaki estate,” responds Aimiya excitedly.

“Hakozaki?” whispers Natsume.

“Oh! Are you that powerful kid that Natori hangs around with?” Aimiya inquisitively asks Natsume, looking him up and down.

“What are you—”

“This means we might be able to win this.”

“Aimiya!—”

“We might be able to get a hold of his legacy,” finishes Aimiya, having completely ignored Natori’s interruptions.

“You mean…” Natori says grasping what Aimiya is insinuating.

“Interested now, right?” Aimiya turns to Natsume and says, “If you can see youkai, too, this will be useful. Want to take part? We need any help we can get.”

“Aimiya, he’s—” Natori tries again to dissuade Aimiya’s interest but gets interrupted again. Not by Aimiya, but by Natsume. “I’m interested, Natori-san. If you don’t mind, I’d like to go with you.”

“Okay…”

As they drive through the mountain, Natsume starts to wonder. _This is familiar._

An hour and a half later, they reach the mansion. Natsume and co step out of the car.

“Are you okay, Natsume? You look a little pale,” Natori inclines with concern.

“I’m fine,” replies Natsume, voice quiet.

“What a big house!” Nyanko-sensei remarks.

“I hear it’s like a labyrinth inside. Hakozaki-san lived here by himself,” responds Natori.

“By himself?” asks Natsume.

“Yeah. He died of old age in the hospital. He was a skilled exorcist and scholar, but eccentric. So, he had very few friends.”

Natsume looks down in sadness. Nyanko-sensei tilts his head up questioningly.

“Worried you’ll die alone, Natsume?” teases Nyanko-sensei.

Natsume doesn’t respond, only pats Nyanko-sensei’s head and gives a small sad smile.

“There’s so many people here,” Natsume observes, changing the subject.

“Guests, but our colleagues,” Aimiya says.

A woman with black hair and a thin frame wearing a yukata, approaches. “Thank you for coming and honoring our wishes, Aimiya-san, Natori-san.”

“We’re sorry for your loss.”

Natori whispers to Natsume informing him that the women is Hakozaki’s granddaughter.

“As I told the exorcists here, I want you to find my grandfather’s study. It’s somewhere on the premises.” Hakozaki continues to tell them about finding the study room and the rights to claim whatever is in it.

“Natsume, normally I don’t want you involved, but there’s nothing to lose here. Will you help?” inquires Natori.

“Sure. I’d like to check up on something, too,” confirms Natsume. _Like about the Book of Friends, how to remove Natori-san’s gecko, and…_

“What’s wrong, Natsume?”

“I was feeling sentimental.”

“Haha. Well, we should look for this study before people who might not treat it with respect do.”

Natsume smiles agreeingly.

Aimiya, Natori, and Natsume split up to search the mansion.

Natsume, Nyanko-sensei, and Hiiragi discover a room that looks like a burglar went through it.

“Even if they’re free to search, this is going too far…” Natsume comments in a sad tone.

“It’s alright. We’re going to get rid of all the furniture anyway,” says a voice. It’s Hakozaki’s granddaughter.

“Are you sure about this? Is this what you wanted?”

“We have no choice. A creepy room full of arcane stuff supposedly exists, but we have no ability to find it. We need the exorcists to find it and take it all away,” Hakozaki says with respite. She continues on and talks about the maple tree Hakozaki planted for her and how she and her family stopped visiting, thinking ill of him.

_“Hakozaki-san, do you have family?” Natsume asks during one of his visits._

_“I do, but they don’t come by often. See that maple tree over there? I planted it because my granddaughter said she likes maples.”_

_“Why don’t they come by?”_

_Hakozaki smiles down at the boy, but says nothing and looks longingly at the maple tree._

“Natsume, are you alright?” asks Hiiragi.

“Yeah. It’s been awhile since I’ve heard someone be so negative about seeing youkai. I know it’s difficult sometimes, but someone told me that seeing youkai can be a gift or a curse, but to not be ashamed of it. I get that now.

“An exorcist would have shiki. Maybe they’re still around.” _Kanegumo and Soryuu… Are you still here?_

“I ran into Nanase. The Matoba clan have an interest in this house. We better find this study ourselves before things get messy,” Natori informs Natsume.

“Aren’t you guys being naive? What if the room was used for mad scientist experiments on the youkai he caught?” Nyanko-sensei decides to throw his two cents in. “It could be a cursed room~” Nyanko continues trying to seem looming and dark.

“Stop it!” Natsume exclaims.

“Well, I’d give it even odds,” Natori says thoughtfully.

“What?! It’s just a room full of research books, right?” Natsume says nervously and defensively.

“Well, nobody actually knows the truth,” Natori responds back.

“Natori-san!” growls Natsume.

“Calm down, Natsume.”

“Augh, Natori, you’re here too?” A man with shaggy hair and a scruffy beard says. Natori and Natsume startle out of their argument.

“Hello, how’s it going? Did you find anything?” Natori asks politely.

“No, but this house is huge. And it doesn’t feel particularly lived in. There’s nothing of emotional value. I give up. Good luck, Natori.” The man waves goodbye and leaves the group.

“Hmm. ‘Emotional value,’ huh?” Natsume speculates.

“What is it, Natsume?”

“Hakozaki-san planted a maple tree for his granddaughter. He was always looking at it. Maybe the study has a view of the tree as well.”

“Another trashed room…” Natsume sighs dejectedly. He looks around the room and spots a box with a maple design. He goes to it and opens it. In it, he finds a family portrait.

“Hakozaki-san… Oh, Kanegumo and Soryuu are there, too,” observes Natsume.

“Who?” asks Natori as he looks over Natsume’s shoulder to glance at the picture.

“The dragon shiki. They’re in the picture as well.”

“And how exactly did you know who they were?” Nyanko-sensei asks narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Natsume.

Natsume gives a small smile. “Truth be told, I’ve met Hakozaki-san when I was younger. I visited him for a couple of weeks. But I don’t know where his study is…. I didn’t know it existed.”

“Hey, Nanase is in the north wing. She might’ve found something!” A voice says as they run past the room Natsume and co are in. Natsume and Natori share a glance and head towards the north wing.

They don’t get far when they feel a shift in the air. Before them, appears a door with a dragon carving.

“You cheated. You’re carrying something with Master’s scent. It lured me awake,” says the light blue dragon testily.

“Soryuu!” Natsume exclaims happily. He takes off the mask.

It takes a while, but Soryuu widens his eyes in shock and recognition. “Child…”

“It’s been a while. I’m sorry for your loss,” Natsume says quietly.

“Thank you, Child. I’m glad you are well, so it seems.

“You’re here for Master’s study, aren’t you?”

“Yes. Can you help us through to his study?”

“Unfortunately, I cannot. There are good things inside, but unpleasant things, too. My Master wishes that they remain sealed as they are.”

“What?!” exclaimed Natori. “Matoba and the other exorcists won’t rest until his study is found!”

“We wish to remain asleep in peace in this house, with our memories. If anyone intrudes to take his things away, then they will force our hands.

“We will take everything beyond their reach!” Soryuu says defiantly.

Natori started but Natsume held him back.

“Let’s go, Natori-san.”

“But Natsume! —” Natori was once again interrupted by Natsume gently pushing him towards the stairs.

_Boom_

“What was that?!”

“It’s coming from the north side.”

_Nanase-san?_

Soryuu contemplated. “If they’re going to take it from us, we will take them with us. Since you found me first, I will allow you to claim anything that remains. Farewell, Child.”

“Natsume! The north wing is on fire!”

“What?!”

Natsume and co ran out of the house in alarm.

“We have to put out the fire!” panicked a Matoba lackey.

“Don’t bother. This is youkai fire,” explained Nanase in a sour mood. “Tch. We failed. Those accursed youkai,” she continued under her breath.

Soryuu and Kanegumo floated up towards the sky along with the study they destroyed.

_Farewell, Soryuu, Kanegumo…. And Hakozaki-san._

_Fwhap_

Natsume was startled as a piece of paper hit his face. He tugged on Natori’s sleeve to grab his attention.

“Are these useful?” Natsume inquired quietly. He didn’t want to be overheard by the remaining exorcists.

Natori looked down at the couple of pieces of paper in Natsume’s grasp.

“Hiiragi, Urihime, Sasago! Gather them up,” Natori instructed in an alerted whisper.

Natori escorted Natsume to the nearest train station and made his way home.

“Til we meet again, Natsume.” Natori said with a flourish.

“LITTLE NAATSUUMEEE!!”

Natsume turns around only to be knocked off balance by a golden dragon charging in his direction.

“I missed you! I’m glad you’re doing well!” Kanegume winds himself around Natsume like a cat.

“Excuse me! I can’t breathe,” complains Nyanko-sensei.

Natsume laughs and pats Kanegumo’s head. “It’s good to see you too, Kanegumo.”

“Child.” The light blue dragon glides down and nods in greeting.

“Hello again, Soryuu. What are you guys doing here?”

Soryuu explained, “I mentioned that I met you, and Kanegumo immediately wanted to go find you.”

“Well, yeah. It’s been so long since we’ve seen Little Natsume,” retorted the golden dragon. “Do you need shiki, Little Natsume?”

“Oh, great. More youkai for the Dog’s Circle.” Nyanko-sensei complains.

“Ignore this fat cat. (Hey!) I don’t need shiki. Believe it or not, this thing is my bodyguard.” Natsume lifts Nyanko-sensei and shrugs. “Besides, I can’t ask of something like that from my friends.”

“Okay. That’s so you. You’ve grown up so much.” Kanegumo dramatically wipes a non-existent tear from his face.

Soryuu has been thinking and looking over Natsume during the whole exchange.

“Now that you’re older, I see it. You have a familiar face.”

“My grandmother, perhaps? Did you know Reiko?”

“No. It was a man. I feel I’ve met a man who looked a lot like you, long ago.”

What?

“A man? Not Reiko? Was it my father? No. That can’t be. My grandfather, then? Did you know my grandfather?” Natsume bombarded Soryuu with these questions.

“Slow down, Child. I’m sorry; I do not remember. It was a long time ago.”

“Oh,” responded Natsume with a deflated look.

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright. Thank you for telling me.”

“We should get going. We wouldn’t want Little Natsume being late to his family.”

“Yes, food! Touko is making fried shrimp tonight. I’m hungry. Run home, Natsume!” Nyanko-sensei, still in Natsume’s arms, impatiently pats his arm to get him going.

Natsume sighs and fondly pets Nyanko-sensei’s head. “We should get going. It was great seeing you guys again.”

“It was great to see you too, Little Natsume. I’m glad your family is treating you well.”

“Farewell, Child.”

Kanegumo nuzzles Natsume. Soryuu forehead touches Natsume afterwards.

Natsume waves goodbye as they make their way towards the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on [my tumblr](https://blkeyedangel94.tumblr.com/post/173621757961/its-nice-to-meet-you).
> 
> I feel Hakozaki and Natsume would get along if they met early. Hakozaki could discuss, comfort, and help Natsume come to terms that not all youkai are bad or that he isn’t some freak. And Natsume could keep Hakozaki company and visit often. (Hakozaki could even possibly adopt Natsume.) Hakozaki might even allow Natsume into his study or teach Natsume some exorcist jutsu. He might even know his grandfather.


End file.
